Sons of Light and Darkness
by GDNGHT
Summary: "I want your golden eyes and your lips on mine. I want your last goodnight and your first good morning. I want  you, yesterday, today, tomorrow and every day after that."
1. Chapter 1

You've always thought highly of James Potter. All goofy grins and messy jet black hair from the very first day you met. Always the happy-go-lucky, friends-till-the-end kind of guy. Someone who you always felt blessed to have in your life. You knew from the beginning that James Potter was different, and with him, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew by your side, you were the happiest you've been in a very long time.

It was that thought that came into your mind when you turned your head toward Mr. Potter and noticed that he had not yet stepped through the entrance way to the astronomy tower, where you two had plans to finish up your star charts that were due the following day in class. "Sorry, Moony,'' is all he says with an apologizing smile before you could question him as he shuts the heavy oak door. You barely heard a whispered locking charm and a silencing spell being cast before you knew that he had walked away, without even hearing the sound of his heels clicking on the floor.

Had this been any other time, you would have naturally assumed this to have been a prank of some sort. Though pranks on each other were rare, they almost always ended in hilarity. But this was not any other time, The Marauders had all but broken up in the past few months. A prank has not been pulled nor has a joke even been told in so long that it feels like those days were more like years ago, instead of months.

It was the beginning of December now, which meant that the _Incident _happened almost six months previous. But you don't care, you were never one to hold a grudge against anyone, especially not toward your best friends, especially not toward _him, _but what he did… how could anyone expect you to forgive him for breaking your trust? For breaking your friendship. For breaking your heart. How can _he _expect you to forgive him?

So no, this is no prank. You have your guesses of what this is but you refuse to admit it to yourself. You choose, rather, to contemplate how long you thought Prongs deserved to lay in the hospital wing for, or how bad the boils on his nether regions were going to be once you got off this freezing tower and back into your warm common room. The thought of the scarlet covered love seat that sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room danced its way into your head. The placement was in just the perfect spot, far enough that you didn't get too hot and close enough that you were never cold. That memory made your entire body warm up instantly, but the sensation was immediately drenched in ice cold water when the clearing of a throat came from behind you.

You spin on your heel and come face to face with the person you've been avoiding for months. Sirius Black is leaning against the railing of the tower, his legs are crossed at the ankles and arms crossed as well. He actually has the gaul to display a sheepish grin on his painfully handsome face. He is still in his uniform, as are you, and his long, wavy black hair is free from the binds of his pony tail, which allows his locks to rest calmly across his shoulders. "Had a feeling James was up to something, just wasn't sure what…" is all he says before trailing off.

You hold his eyes for what feels like minutes, but are truly only a few seconds, before looking away and gazing across the landscape of this place you've called home for almost six years. You look up toward the sky and your eyes immediately fall on the moon. It's in its first quarter, which means that soon enough you will once again undergo your unbreakable curse. And before you can stop yourself, the thoughts come flooding back. Your curse, the Incident, Sirius. You shake your head as you glance over at the form in front of you and see Sirius looking back through his fringe. You sigh as you walk toward the other side of the astronomy tower.

All you have to do is wait. James wouldn't let you two stay up here all night. It's freezing, you're wand-less and well, though you _do _have a coat, it's still _freezing. _And curfew is soon, Filch would have a field day if he caught either of you out after hours, especially since it's been so long since any of you had been in trouble. Long enough that Filch may even see it fit to use those shackles he keeps in his office. You shiver. James wouldn't let you two stay up here all night. He couldn't… He wouldn't…

You know as much as anyone else how hard these past six months have been, but you also know how hard it's been on James especially. He's constantly being tied between being a loyal best friend to Sirius (Who he forgave 4 months ago) and tied between being a loyal best friend to you. You see how sometimes James looks at Sirius then at yourself and it's evident in his hazel eyes just how much he wishes things weren't the way they were, that Sirius didn't make a stupid mistake and that you two could just make up so you can all go back to being pranksters who are in their second to last year of school. You shake your head again, hoping that the thoughts and memories will fall away with every shake.

_A/N: This little story will only consist of two chapters, so stick around~! I'll probably put the second half up tmrw~! I've been working on this on and off for a few months, and I do quite like it, I just hope you all do as well. The title is rather irrelevant to the story, I just liked it, a virtual high five to anyone who knows the band who wrote the song. :3_

_Reviews are lovely little presents as it was my birthday the day before yesterday. Thanks for reading nonetheless. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

As you continue to look across the night sky, your gaze lands upon the constellation of Orion. Even before meeting Sirius, whose middle name just so happens to be Orion, you have always adored the constellation of the mighty hunter. Perhaps it is because it's one of the brightest of the eighty-eight constellations, or perhaps it's because deep down, you were always designed to befriend the boy whose namesake are from the stars themselves… Or it could be because you have always had this belief that the stars are one of the few constant things you can have in your life. That no matter how vast the changes, how stressful life becomes, if you just look up and see the stars that your ancestors saw, the stars whose light left its home when your ancestors walked the earth, you gain this moment of euphoria. Like everything is going to be alright, because Orion is still there, or Cassiopeia, or even Canis Major… Try as hard as you might, you can't stop your eyes from trailing further down toward the brightest star in the night sky. _Sirius…_

"Can you tell me the story?"

Sirius' question throws you so off guard that you can't help but automatically reply with a, "What?"

"Orion, the great hunter and his canine companions, can you tell me the story?" Sirius knows about your obsession with Greek mythology. He discovered it in your second year, a couple months before they all found out about your Lycanthropy. He became engrossed in it, always asking you to tell him the tales of people from long ago. He knew the stories just as well as yourself now, so you immediately question his request.

He's standing there, face blank and looking at you like he used to, like he did when you were friends. You can't help but look away. "You know the story, Sirius, what's the point of asking me?" You said, eyes focused on anything that wasn't the raven haired boy. "It got you to speak to me, didn't it?" Is what comes out of his mouth a few seconds later. You grind your teeth, a habit you've grown to possess, a habit Sirius always hated. "Y'know I think I may be the sole reason as to why you do that with your teeth, do I piss you off that much?" He chuckles. You say nothing and for a long time all you hear is the steady breathing of two teenagers who are both trying so hard to not fuck this up.

"Do you hate me?"

This question leaves you caught off guard for a second time that night. For the past six months you haven't spoken a word to Sirius, you barely acknowledged his presence, always hiding in the library or wandering the school grounds so as to avoid being around the others. But not once did you ever feel hate toward him. You think that that is why you're so angry athim. You want to hate him with every fibre of your being because he betrayed you and tossed your friendship in the bin. You know that the only reason you haven't forgiven him is because of this. It could be simple, you could just forgive him and go back to how things used to be, but when has your life ever been simple?

You try to convince yourself that you'd be perfectly happy with never seeing him again once you leave Hogwarts for the final time. You try to convince yourself that you can live with never speaking to him again, but it only causes you heartache. Because you miss him. Because you love him. He broke you but you still fucking love him. All this is bringing you back to a place where you never wanted to return. The guilt, the sorrow, the agony of the last six months, bottled up and now ripping at the seams as the reason behind all this _pain _is looking at you as if he is the victim. As if you should be sorry. You begin to feel the rage pump through your veins, and before you could stop yourself, you release its fury.

"What the hell do you want from me, Sirius? Hm? You stand there and you act all high and mighty like you deserve some sort of fucking _apology _from me! I don't owe you anything, so _what do you want?"_

Sirius' face is completely calm and void of any emotion. He looks directly at you and you cannot believe the words that come out of his mouth next.

"You."

You merely stare for a second, anger momentarily contained, and then it sparks up again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" You seethe.

You ask yourself why he is doing this. Why he has to make this harder than it already is. You can feel your heart thundering against your chest. You can feel it again. It's breaking once more. He's still looking at you but it feels like he's looking through you, inside you. It's so overpowering, you want to look away but at the same time you dare not to.

"I mean," he starts. "All I want is you. I want your nervous laughter and your crooked nose. I want your obsession with books and your hatred toward celery."

Your eyebrows knit together, making your face contort with disbelief, but he is not so easily deterred. "I want your ability to see the good in people and the strength you carry from a burden that you don't deserve. I want your golden eyes and your lips on mine. I want your last goodnight and your first good morning. I want you, yesterday, today, tomorrow and every day after that." He says with such finality that it shakes you to your core.

You don't realize that you haven't said a single word until you hear him clear his throat. But all you can do is stare. Stare at this beautiful man in front of you. This man that has lived through so much _shite_. And at that moment you know that you don't have to ask any questions, because the answers lay there in his grey eyes that look so much like the object that ruins you every month. But his eyes are not cold like the moon, his eyes don't bring you pain and suffering, because the only thing you see when you look in his eyes is love and that's what gives you the courage to do what you've wanted to do for years. You take a couple steps forward so you are only inches apart and you give him what he wants. Your lips on his.

_Review please~! Thanks for reading! :3_


End file.
